btsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
BTS (Bangtan Boys)
Am 12. Juni 2013 wurde die K-Pop (koreanische Pop Musik) Boyband BTS von Big Hit Entertainment in Seoul (Südkorea) gegründet. BTS sind die sieben Mitglieder: RM, V, Jin, Jimin, Suga, J-Hope und Jungkook. Die Abkürzung BTS steht für Bangtan Boys '(Hangeul: 방탄소년단), auf Deutsch bedeutet das so viel wie kugelsichere Pfadfinder. Seit Juli 2017 steht BTS außerdem auch noch für Beyond the Scene (englisch für ''Jenseits der Szene). Bedeutungen der Abkürzung BTS: * Bangtan Boys * Bulletproof Boy Scouts * Beyond The Scene * Bangtan Sonyeondan Die Fans der Band werden '''A.R.M.Y '''genannt, das steht für '''Adorable Representative M.C for Youth. (Jedes Fandom einer K-Popband hat einen anderen Namen.) Daher ist A.R.M.Y (아미) der offizielle Name des BTS-Fanclubs. Er wurde offiziell am 9. Juli 2013 gegründet, nachdem die ersten Mitglieder der Band feststanden. BTS Mitglieder Informationen über BTS Alle Mitglieder sind aktiv am Komponieren ihrer Songs beteiligt, besonders RM, Suga und J-Hope. In der K-Pop Industrie in Südkorea ist das nicht häufig der Fall, da die Idols (so werden K-Pop Stars auch genannt) stakt von ihrer Plattenfirma geleitet werden. In den Songs von BTS geht es zum Beispiel um die Träume und Ziele der Jugend, die Ideale der jetzigen und nächsten Generation, Liebe, Spaß haben, Depression, Selbstmord, Ängste, Selbstliebe, Mobbing und politische/gesellschaftliche Probleme, z. B. das Sewol-Unglück oder das koreanische Schulsystem. Es wird oft vermieden über Probleme Songs zu schreiben, das führte dazu, dass BTS als "Revolutionäre des K-Pop" bezeichnet werden. Die Songs sind in koreanischer Sprache, was das Hauptmerkmal von K-Pop ist, dazu kommen oft ein paar englische Wörter. Mittlerweile sind auch Songs auf Japanisch von den Jungs erschienen, z. B. das Album „Wake Up“ (2014). Der Sound der Boyband BTS ist ziemlich abwechslungsreich. Neben dem Hauptgenre K-Pop findet man auch Einflüsse aus Hip-Hop, R&B, Elektro Pop und Dance Pop in ihrer Musik. Auch Rock-Element wie in dem Song „Boy In Luv“ kann man in ihren Songs finden. Diese Kombination aus verschiedenen Einflüssen ist typisch für K-Pop, genau wie das Tanzen. BTS ist besonders für ihre Fähigkeiten beim Rappen und Tanzen bekannt. BTS leben sich auch modisch richtig aus und sind somit nicht nur in ihrer Musik sehr kreativ. Sie ändern oft ihr Styling. Was sie für ihre Fans zu Stilikonen macht. Das hat der Boyband zu einigen Branddeals verholfen. Zum Beispiel machen sie seit 2015 Werbung für die Marke Puma. Die Jungs tragen aber selbst lieber Designer wie Gucci. Durch Big Hit IT-Casting wurden 2010 und 2011 die ersten Bandmitglieder ausgesucht. Einige ursprüngliche Mitglieder wurden bis zur offiziellen Zusammensetzung von BTS durch neue ersetzt. K-Pop Stars werden oft durch ein Casting gefunden, danach machen sie eine Ausbildung (Training). Die Besten von ihnen kommen dann in eine Band oder machen eine Solo-Kariere. BTS kommuniziert viel mit ihren Fans, zum Beispiel über Twitter, Youtube , Instagram, Facebook, BTS offizieller Blog BTS V Live BTS Official FAN CAFE oder Soundcloud, damit begann die Band schon sechs Monate vor ihrem offiziellen Debüt. BTS ist die erfolgreichste K-Pop Band aus Südkorea und hat eine enorme Fanbase auf der ganzen Welt. Bei Instagram haben die Jungs z. B. insgesamt 16,1 Millionen Follower und es werden immer mehr'. '''BTS pflegt einen engen Austausch mit ihren Fans, den A.R.M.Ys. Dabei sagen sie immer wieder, dass sie und die Fans enge Freunde, ja sogar eine Familie sind. Ihr Debüt hatten die Jungs von BTS im Juni 2013 mit der Single ''No More Dream. Die EP 2 Cool 4 Skool erschien ''am 13. Juni 2013 bei B''ig Hit Entertainment. Auf der ersten EP von BTS befinden sich neun Lieder, von denen zwei Songs als Single veröffentlicht wurden, dazu gehört No More Dream und We Are Bulletproof Pt.2. (Hier findet ihr eine Liste mit den Alben und Singles (Diskografie) der Band.) BTS ist sie die erste K-Pop-Band, die Platz eins in den USA Album-Charts Billboard 200 erreicht hat! Außerdem brach das Musikvideo „Idol“ von BTS den YouTube Rekord für das am meisten abgespielte Musikvideo an einem Tag, denn es wurde in 24 Stunden 45 Millionen Mal abgespielt. (Hier findet ihr eine Liste mit den Musik Videos von BTS.) 1,58 Millionen verkaufte Exemplare erreicht das Album "Love Yourself" der Bangtan Boys und wird somit zum meistverkauften Album in der Geschichte von Gaon. Zusätzlich sind alle 10 Alben von BTS in den Januar 2018 Gaon Top 50 aufgeführt.(Hier ein Link zu den Gaon Charts.) Guinness World Records gab am 20. November 2017 bekannt, dass BTS in ihrer Ausgabe von 2018 einen Platz für "die meisten Twitter-Engagements der Welt für eine Musikgruppe" bekommen haben. Das Time Magazine brachte im Oktober 2018 BTS auf das Cover ihrer globalen Ausgabe und nannte sie "Next Generation Leaders". Und der südkoreanische Präsident Moon-Jae verlieh BTS eine Medaille für ihren außergewöhnlichen Beitrag zur koreanischen Kultur und deren Weiterverbreitung. Die Bangtan Boys sind die jüngsten und ersten K-Pop Idols, die diese Medaille bei den Kulturpreisen bekommen haben. BTS sind außerdem sozial sehr engagiert. Zum Beispiel hat die Band gemeinsam mit UNICEF in Korea die Kampagne „Love Myself“ die Kinder und Jugendlichen die Opfer von Gewalt wurden helfen soll gestartet. Zudem wurden drei Prozent der Einnahmen aus dem Verkauf ihrer „Love Yourself"-Alben für diesen Zweck gespendet. Im September 2018 war BTS bei einer Sitzung der UN zu Gast. Hier hielt RM eine Ansprache über Selbstliebe. Vor BTS: Jungkook bekam nach seinem Ausstieg aus der Talentshow Superstar K ''Angebote von sieben Agenturen.'' Doch zum Schluss ging er zu Big Hit Entertainment, da er von RMs Rap begeistert war. Jimin studierte Modernen Tanz an der Busan High School of Arts, diese verließ er später, um auf die Arts Korea High School zu wechseln, dort lernte er V''' kennen. '''Jin studierte an der Konkuk University. J-Hope nahm an verschiedenen Tanzwettbewerben als Mitglied eines Street-Dance-Teams teil. Und RM und Suga waren als Underground-Rapper tätig. BTS Universe Von Big Hit Entertainment wurde eigenständig ein BTS Universe (oder BU) basierend auf den sieben Mitgliedern produziert. Das BTS Universe begann mit der Albumtrilogie The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, im April 2015 mit dem Musikvideo zu I Need U. Die Dinge die zum BTS Universe gehören, werden von Big Hit gekennzeichnet. Liste der von Big Hit Entertainment gekennzeichneten Dinge aus dem BTS Universe: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: * 'I NEED U' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 29. April 2015 * 'I NEED U' Official MV (Original ver.) (Musikvideo) erschienen am 10. Mai 2015 * 화양연화 on stage : prologue (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 1. Oktober 2015 * 'RUN' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 29. November 2015 * 'I NEED U (Japanese Ver.)' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 1. Dezember 2015 * 'RUN-Japanese Ver.-' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 11. März 2016 * ‘EPILOGUE : Young Forever’ MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 19. April 2016 Wings: * WINGS Short Film #1 BEGIN (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 4. September 2016 * WINGS Short Film #2 LIE (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 5. September 2016 * WINGS Short Film #3 STIGMA (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 7. September 2016 * WINGS Short Film #4 FIRST LOVE (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 8. September 2016 * WINGS Short Film #5 REFLECTION (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 9. September 2016 * WINGS Short Film #6 MAMA (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 10. September 2016 * WINGS Short Film #7 AWAKE (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 13. September 2016 * '피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat & Tears)' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 9. Oktober 2016 * '血、汗、涙-Japanese Ver.-' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 9. Mai 2017 * BTS WINGS CONCEPT BOOK (Buch) erschienen am 29. Juni 2017 Love Yourself: *LOVE_YOURSELF Poster (Poster) erschienen am 11. – 13. August 2017 * LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '起' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 15. August 2017 * LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '承' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 16. August 2017 * LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '轉' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 17. August 2017 * LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '起承轉結' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 18. August 2017 * 花樣年華 The Notes in LOVE YOURSELF 承 'Her' (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 18. September 2017 * 'Euphoria : Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 5. April 2018 * 'FAKE LOVE' Official Teaser 1 (Teaser) erschienen am 14. Mai 2018 * 'FAKE LOVE' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 18. Mai 2018 * 花樣年華 The Notes in LOVE YOURSELF 轉 'Tear' (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 18. Mai 2018 * 'FAKE LOVE' Official MV (Extended ver.) (Musikvideo) erschienen am 1. Juni 2018 * LOVE YOURSELF 結 Answer 'Epiphany' (Comeback Trailer) erschienen am 9. August 2018 * 花樣年華 The Notes in LOVE YOURSELF 結 'Answer' (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 24. August 2018 Sonstiges: * SAVE ME (Webtoon) erschienen am 17. Januar – 11. April 2019 * 花樣年華 THE NOTES 1 (Buch) erschienen am 5. März 2019 A.R.M.Y (BTS Fans) Auf Konzerten der Jungs von BTS rufen ihre Fans die ARMYs gerne in einer Pause des Songs oder zwischen zwei Songs folgendes: Kim Namjoon! Kim Seokjin! Min Yoongi! ''' '''Jung Hoseok! Kim Taehyung! ' '''Park Jimin! ' '''Jeon Jungkook! BTS! Zuerst wird mit dem Leader der Band angefangen, also mit RM und danach dann dem Alter nach, beginnend mit dem Ältesten. Das Besondere an den A.R.M.Ys ist, dass die A.R.M.Ys immer zusammen halten und zu ihrer Band den Bangtan Boys. Bias, so nennen Fans ihren Liebling aus der Band. Logos BTS Logo (2013-2017): thumb|left|364px BTS Logo (seit 2017, aktuell): ARMY Logo: thumb|left|310px BTS und ARMY: thumb|left|314px BTS Galerie BTS.jpg BTS 2.jpg BTS 3.jpg BTS 4.jpg BTS 5.jpg BTS 6.jpeg BTS 7.jpg BTS 8.jpg BTS 9.jpeg BTS 10.JPG Für noch mehr Bilder von BTS hier klicken: BTS (Bangtan Boys) Galerie :-) Kategorie:BTS